bigcitygreensfandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline
This is a Timeline of events that have happened in Big City Greens. Pre-series 2 Centuries Before "Big City Greens" * Sometime during the 19th Century, Jerome Green and his son Bixby found the Green Family House on the farmland that will become Big City many years later. The place they build their house is supposed to be a train stop, but instead the train keeps going and threatens the Greens into selling their home. Bixby decides to use his horse to sell their produce to the train passengers as they are traveling, thus saving them and their farm. Unknown Time Before "Big City Greens" * Alice Green's unnamed grandmother (and presumably Archibald Green's wife) wrestles five boars, thus completing the Green Family Rite of Passage and earning her the Green family name. * During an aphid storm, Archibald Green nearly sells the farm, so his daughter Metrona collects ladybugs and spreads them out of her plane like a crop duster, thus saving the farm. * Alice Green fights a bear, thus completing the Green Family Rite of Passage and earning her the Green Family name. * At one point, Alice Green marries Ernest Green and has a son named Bill. * Alice Green becomes a skilled racer nicknamed "Hot Rod Alice". Sometime later, she retires and her license expires. * As a child, Bill Green tames a hawk (which nearly tears him in half, leaving a scar on his chest), thus completing the Green Family Rite of Passage and earning him the Green Family name. * Bill and Nancy Green marry, and Nancy wrestles a wolverine, thus completing the Green Family Rite of Passage and earning her the Green Family name. Bill and Nancy later go on their honeymoon. 74 1/3 Years Before "Big City Greens" * On October 10, 1943, Alice Delores "Gramma" Green is born to unnamed parents. This strict and tough old woman is the mother of Bill Green and the grandmother of Cricket and Tilly Green and is an important figure in this timeline. Approximately 70 Years Before "Big City Greens" * Alice Green's father is about to sell the farm during a dry season, but with her quick thinking, Alice manages to find water hidden underneath and saves the farm. Approximately 50 Years Before "Big City Greens" * Alice encounters a man named Ernest, who constantly follows her around doing menial favors for her. Both eventually develop likeness for each other, and begin to date. * Ernest proposes to Alice with his mother's necklace, and she accepts, under the condition he takes her last name. * Ernest and Alice get married. * Bill Green is born. Approximately 30 Years Before "Big City Greens" * When he is about Cricket's age, Bill Green has a dream to become a gymnast. After a lot of training from his mother Alice, Bill becomes a great gymnast and even earns the nickname "Backflip Bill". However, just as he is about to professionally compete at the local gym, Bill decides to just "go out there and have some fun", to which hismother responds, "Sure, we'll have lotsa fun, Billy Boy... IF YOU THINK IT'S FUN TO LOSE!" In response, Bill cries out, "STOP IT, MA!" and quits. Slightly Before "Big City Greens" * At one point, Tilly Green tames a wild stallion named Frederico (whom she describes as "a horse of great moral character"), thus completing the Green Family Rite of Passage and earning her the Green Family name. * As Alice Green grew old, the farmland on which she lives becomes a large urban area named Big City. * Ernest passes away. * Cricket Green and his family lose their farm, forcing them to leave the country to live with Gramma. * Nancy Green breaks into Mass Dairy Factory Farms to release a bunch of cows that were being held there. As she tries to escape, she is caught and arrested by the police. * Miriam Cho becomes the owner of the local cafe, Big Coffee. * Mr. Whistler becomes CEO of Wholesome Foods. Chip Whistler, Mr. Whistler's power hungry and conniving son, becomes manager of one of its stores. * Mr. Grigorian loses his wife Nadine, and most of his friends, leaving him with only his cat Anoush. Approximately 22-23 Years Before "Big City Greens" * A girl named Gloria is born. Gloria will one day move from her hometown in the suburbs to Big City, where she'll get a job at local cafe Big Coffee, and become friends and co-workers with Cricket Green. * Gloria enrolls in art school for 4 years. * Gloria has her first panic attack half Cricket's age. Approximately 10 Years Before "Big City Greens" * An African-American boy named Remy Remington is born to Rashida and Russell Remington. Remy will one day meet and become best friends with Cricket and Tilly Green. * Vasquez becomes Remy's bodyguard. * Remy enrolls in music school to take violin lessons as instructed by his parents to do so. 12 Years Before "Big City Greens" * Tilly Green, soon-to-be big sister of Cricket and granddaughter of Gramma Alice, is born to Bill and Nancy Green. 10 Years Before "Big City Greens" * Cricket Green, Tilly's little brother, Remy's future best friend, Gloria's future friend and co-worker, and grandson of Gramma Alice, is born to Bill and Nancy Green. * The Green Family barn gets struck by lightning and burnt to the ground. In the morning, Nancy Green finds a puppy buried in the soot, and gives her a bath. The soot washes off the puppy's fur, revealing that she is actually red. Nancy gives the puppy to her son Cricket, and the family names her Phoenix. * Bill's finger gets severed due to a hay baler incident. * Nancy quits the Stingers to spend time with her family, but they take it as an act of betrayal and vow revenge. * Bill and Nancy divorce. 2 Years Before "Big City Greens" * Gloria, now about 20-21 years old, graduates college and moves from the suburbs into Big City, where she gets a job working at local cafe Big Coffee. 1 Year Before "Big City Greens" * The summer prior to the move to Big City, Cricket attempts to dig his deepest hole yet. He succeeds, but it goes too well and ends up getting trapped. Phoenix arrives, presumably going to get help, but she jumps in with him instead. Luckily, her fur trail led Bill right to the hole, and both were eventually rescued. A short time before "Big City Greens" * The Greens lose their country farm for an unknown cause, and they decide to move to the original Green House in Big City. Series events Season 1 * Cricket, now 10 years old, moves with his now 12-year-old sister Tilly, and their father Bill, from the countryside into Big City, after having lost their farm. ("Welcome Home") * Once there, Cricket gets so excited that he shows Tilly and Bill all the amazing features of the city, including a street vendor giving out free energy drinks and a whole flock of pigeons whom Tilly feeds some crumbs. However, due to the complicated signs in Big City, Bill's truck is mistakenly towed away by a towing company, leaving the Greens stranded. ("Welcome Home") * The Greens try their best to navigate through the city and make it to Gramma's house in time, but they get lost until they find the same tow truck taking another car. ("Welcome Home") * They hitch a ride on said car to Big City Towing, where they find their truck and try to retrieve it, when suddenly they are all attacked by a trio of angry, vicious guard dogs. ("Welcome Home") * The Greens manage to fight the dogs back, and escape Big City Towing with their truck. ("Welcome Home") * The Greens eventually reach Gramma's house and live there with her. ("Welcome Home") * Cricket tries to launch a chicken into space. ("Space Chicken") * Cricket and Tilly meet Remy Remington, and become best friends almost instantly, despite having little to nothing in common. ("Space Chicken") * Cricket meets Gloria, albeit in an uncool way. ("Space Chicken") * Cricket accidentally loses the steak for the family steak knight on the subway. ("Steak Night") * On the second Wednesday of an unknown month, Cricket wrestles Gramma and pins her down by sundown, completing the Green Family rite of passage and earning him the Green Family name. ("Cricket Versus") * Cricket and his family go to the Big City Community Center at the pool, where Cricket tries to jump from the high dive, Tilly searches for treasure supposedly hidden in the pool, Bill tries to relax in the hot tub, and Gramma tries to soak her toes without anyone messing up her new hairdo. ("Swimming Fool") * Cricket meets Benny and his friends, including Carlos and Kiki. ("Swimming Fool") * Tilly enters Melissa the goat in a dog show. ("Tilly's Goat") * Cricket causes damage to Big Coffee and gets a job there with Gloria, and they soon become friends. ("Critterball Crisis") * Cricket and Bill learn to put aside their differences and work together to rid their home of a clan of rabid raccoons that Gramma supposedly took care of years ago. ("Raccooned") * After many years of her old drivers license being expired, Gramma finally takes the drivers test and gets a new, albeit restricted, one (she can't drive on freeways or at night). ("Gramma's License") * Bill opens up Green Family Farms. ("Supermarket Scandal") * Tilly brings her homemade sack doll, Saxon, to work, and introduces him to Bill and Cricket. ("Supermarket Scandal") *The Greens meet Chip Whistler, the sleazy manager of rival supermarket Wholesome Foods ("Supermarket Scandal") * Chip gets his tooth chipped by eating one of Cricket's fake fruits, and becomes the Greens' enemy. ("Supermarket Scandal") * Remy almost gets sent to boarding school. ("Remy Rescue") * Parade Day comes to Big City, and Cricket leads the parade to Big Coffee so Gloria can see it, as she herself has always wanted to see the parade but never got to since Parade Day is the busiest day at the cafe. ("Parade Day") * Big City holds its Food Truck Round-Up, and the Greens seemingly suffer a possible curse from a blue potato. ("Blue Tater") * Tilly meets Andromeda. ("Gargoyle Gals") * The Greens get banned from Sea Fusion due to Cricket and Tilly's antics. ("Fill Bill") * Cricket experiences his first PG-13 movie, Kiss of Death, which is nothing that he expected it would be. ("Rated Cricket") * Cricket puts up his house on Homeshare.net, and their visitors annoy the heck out of them. However, the money earned ended up going to Gloria due to it being set up on her phone. ("Homeshare Hoedown") * Halloween comes to Big City, and a blood moon causes the animals (except Phoenix and Dirtbag) to temporarily become man-eating zombies. ("Blood Moon") * Bill grows a giant watermelon which Cricket tries to get on the news, but steals the spotlight from him. ("Breaking News") * Cricket and his friends are attacked by the Cyber Knights, the meanest bullies in Big City, and Cricket manages to help them stand up to them with a drone fight. ("Cyberbullies") * A retail riot is held on Thanksgiving. ("Big Deal") * Tilly meets the grumpy next-door neighbor Mr. Grigorian and becomes attached to his cat, Anoush, and tries to hang out with him no matter what. Upon learning Anoush is Mr. Grigorian's only friend, she manages to convince him to compromise, allowing Anoush to visit her whenever he wants. ("Forbidden Feline") * Cricket and Gloria get the last sack of Coffee Beans. ("Coffee Quest") * Gloria meets Chip Whistler. ("Coffee Quest") * Cricket almost leaves Big Coffee after clearing his debt. ("Coffee Quest") * Phoenix runs away upon Cricket not taking care of her and catching the scent of a familiar face, so the Greens and Remy hunt for her all over Big City. ("Phoenix Rises") * Nancy Green is released from prison. ("Phoenix Rises", "Uncaged") * Big Coffee hosts its open-mic, and Tilly discovers Gramma's ventriloquist dummy, Hiya Henry, which irks Cricket. ("Hiya Henry") * The Greens attend the Valentine's Day dance where Cricket experiences love for the first time. ("Valentine's Dance") * Cricket goes on patrol with Keys to catch a litterbug, only to find out he's the litterbug himself. ("Green Streets") * Cricket faces his fears of the dentist and has his "Hurty Tooth" extracted. ("Hurty Tooth") * Tilly and Andromeda have a sleepover at the latter's house. While there, they are inspired by a magazine article and attempted to stay up until sunrise to form a psychic link. ("Sleepover Sisters") * The Stingers come back to exact their revenge on Nancy for leaving them by stealing her trailer. ("Trailer Trouble") * Cricket and his family watch Remington Manor while the Remingtons go to a faraway beach. Russell eventually declares he hates beaches after getting bit by a crab. ("Mansion Madness") * Cricket and Tilly have a taste of Gramma's "Feel Better Butter Biscuits" and become smitten with them. Bill quips he hasn't seen them in years. ("Cricket's Biscuits") * Cricket lets skunks in the cafe. ("Skunked") * Saxon is destroyed by Nancy, but repaired afterwards. ("Axin' Saxon") * Cricket and Remy, tired of adults telling them what to do, move out into their own apartment with no rules, but it all goes downhill and they eventually return home. ("Cricket's Place") * Tilly volunteers for Adoption Day at the Big City Animal Shelter. ("Volunteer Tilly") * Upon watching The Prank Tank, Cricket and Gramma decide to prank Bill out of his own accord, but it goes too far and the mean chihuahua from the shelter attacks them. ("Volunteer Tilly") Season 2 * Cricket appears in a commercial for Big Coffee. ("Cricket's Kapowie") * Bill temporarily trades the Kludge for the Vrum. ("Car Trouble") * Bill finds out they don't get many visitors because Gramma pretends that she's a wicked swamp witch. ("Urban Legend") * Gloria almost leaves Big City. ("Elevator Action") * Remy becomes obsessed with internet celebrity Itchaboi and becomes obnoxious, and almost moves onto his ship, but Cricket stops him and shows him who he is. ("Bad Influencer") * Christmas comes to Big City. ("Green Christmas") * People start avoiding Wholesome Foods due to posting a viral video of Chip Whistler pelting Cricket with tomatoes from "Feud Fight". ("Reckoning Ball") * Mr. Whistler forces Chip to apologize to the Greens for his actions. ("Reckoning Ball") * Chip becomes the CEO of Wholesome Foods. ("Reckoning Ball") * Shortly after assuming his new position, Chip reveals his sincerity to the Greens was just a ploy and he used them to seize complete control of Wholesome Foods so he can focus on running them out of town. ("Reckoning Ball") * While Tilly and Andromeda are eating at the cafe, Gloria tells them about her plans for a girls' night out at a local club. Thinking she forgot them, they join her and try to "regain" her memories ("Clubbed"). * Bill presents Cricket the movie Constellation Battles, but constantly spoils it. ("Clubbed") * Tween pop singer Zillon Brax disappears from the public, attempting to live a normal life. ("Impopstar") * During this, Cricket is mistaken for Zillon while Zillon goes to hang with the Greens. ("Impopstar") * Cricket and Zillon meet after saving the former from the latter's crazy fan Amaryllis, surprised at how identical they are, and both eventually go back to their former lives. ("Impopstar") * Remy and Cricket go to football camp in order to impress Remy's dad. ("Football Camp") * A heatwave strikes Big City. ("Heat Beaters") * The Greens go to the beach, and Cricket tries to prank everyone. ("Shark Objects") * Cricket influences his family's dreams, though this backfires spectacularly. ("Dream Weaver") * Remy gets the Bintendo Twist+ and gives his Bintendo Twist- to Cricket, which Bill becomes addicted to. ("Level Up") * The Greens expand their planting to the roofs of Big Coffee. ("Level Up") * Cricket's annual feral "wild side" takes over, causing him to go loose in Big City. ("Wild Side") Category:Informative Pages Category:T Category:A-Z Category:Big City Greens